Improvement is desired in the provision of single use fluid application packages of the type having a brush for applying a fluid. In particular, improvement is desired in the field of dental fluid application packages.
What is desired is a package that is relatively thin so as to be easily grasped and manipulated by a dentist when working inside a mouth of a patient, and which reliably and accurately applies dental fluids such as dental varnish. It is also desired that the fluid is secure until ready for use, and that the application cannot be readily resealed so as to be reusable. That is, the application package is specifically configured for single use.
The disclosure advantageously provides a single use fluid delivery system. In particular, the delivery system is configured for use to apply a single dose of dental treatment fluids. However, fluid delivery systems according to the disclosure may be utilized to deliver a variety of fluids for various uses.